Aphelion
by Estia
Summary: The four Clans were at war for a reason they'd long forgotten. Three siblings trying to reunite with their family just may be the key to unlocking all the secrets that have been kept away for centuries.


**Aphelion**

_The point in an object's orbit when it's furthest from the Sun._

**There used to be a time when the four Clans lived in peace; used to. For the past generations, they've been at war for a reason they've long forgotten. Three siblings, struggling to find their family, are the key to unlocking the secrets that have been kept from everyone else for centuries.**

* * *

**Prelude:**

"I'm so cold," mewed a small, brown tabby kitten. Her soft green eyes were wide and fearful. Her two siblings, a thick-furred silver tom and a golden calico she cat padded beside her, their tiny paws leaving light tracks across the snow.

The tom was a solid silver color with no other obvious markings. His eyes were an striking sea-green, standing out against his silver pelt. His ears twitched as he pressed his body against his sister's freezing one. He licked the top of her head, attempting to comfort her, or somehow take her mind of the frigid cold.

The calico was a pretty shade of golden, though barely noticeable beneath the packed layers of snow and dirt. Her eyes were a light green shade, with gold rimming the edges. She moved in as well, drawing heat towards the smallest member of their group to ensure her survival. If they couldn't make it, then hopefully she would.

The brown tabby looked up gratefully at them, purring and nuzzling her sister.

"Thanks, Swiftpaw, Stealthpaw," she whispered, not wanting to say much for fear of letting all the heat out of her mouth. The two nodded, staying dutifully close to their young sister. There was a sudden silence. A jutting pebble sent stabbing waves of pain the tiny kitten's paw. She refused to make a sound and cause her siblings more trouble. The stinging was relentless, and as much as she tried to fight it off, it continued to come; a burning sensation. She began dragging farther and farther behind the group, her tenacity denying her access to her vocal cords.

Finally, Stealthpaw sighed and picked up the kit in his jaws and lifted her to a fairly dry area beneath a rock outcrop. He dropped her there, then trotted off with a huff of annoyance. Before he was completely out sight, she saw him turn around and heard strands of his voice on the wind. She could make out the words,

"Going hunting - Astralkit safe - while - Swiftpaw." Her nostrils flared with indigence as she decoded the sentence.

_I don't need watching!_ she screamed mentally, but kept her silent musing to herself.

Swiftpaw wrapped her tawny, brown, and gold body around Astralkit protectively, positioning herself at the entrance of the makeshift den. She ran her tail down the length of her back, effectively lulling the fuming kit to sleep. Then, slowly, the calico drifted off into blackness as well.

Astralkit was the first to awake. Three scents wafted around her. The first was the familiar scent of prey and the second was the smell of Stealthpaw. The third smell was like nothing she'd ever encountered before. A woodsy kind of aroma mixed in with the freshness of the forest and the undoubtable scent of cat. Whimpering, she nudged Swiftpaw's golden shoulder, trying to wake her.

The she cat rolled over, drowsy at first. Suddenly, the unfamiliar scent that Astralkit had noticed hit her now as well. She bolted upright, her claws sliding out as she took on a defensive stance. Realizing that the whatever danger it was, was still outside, she raced out of the cave to assist Stealthpaw.

The brown tabby she kit pressed herself against the walls, hoping to hide herself from the attackers. There was an odd light filtering in. She noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her from the ceiling. One pair was a dark blue, and, despite the darkness, she could see the outlines of a young ebony-black she cat. Her long-furred, plumed tail swept against the cavern walls. The other was a strange, ocher color. They belonged to a ginger tom around the same age as the she cat. His sleek, tawny-colored tail was curled above him in pleasure, though at what she couldn't figure out.

Astralkit's eyes opened wide.

"Please," she mewed softly, "leave me alone!" The ocher-eyed tom sneered contemptuously.

"Typical SnowClan, always the hypocrites," he hissed to his companion. Astralkit cocked her head, confused at the mention of 'SnowClan', or whatever that was. The midnight-furred she cat looked unsure. She brushed her tail along his flank as she persuaded,

"Blazepaw, really, be reasonable! She's just a kit."

'Blazepaw' turned away coldly.

"I don't care. They murdered my mother," he snapped, "You think I can just forget that?" His meow had escalated to a snarl as his claws ripped pebbles loose out of the cavern. "Do you, Darkpaw?" The she cat flinched and studied her paws. Then, she shrugged and replied,

"Okay, then. Whatever you say." She grabbed Astralkit by the scruff, carrying the wriggling, squirming kit away.

****

**FIRECLAN**

**Leader:**

**Stormstar**_ - Mottled gray tom with ice blue eyes._

_Mate; Cloudfrost_

**Deputy:**

**Mintpelt**_ - White-and-brown spotted tom with a black chest and muzzle._

**Medicine Cat:**

**Mousefoot**_ - Pale ginger tabby she cat with hazel eyes._

**Queens:**

**Cloudfrost**_ - Stunning, silky white she cat with two black front paws, muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip. (Emberkit, Wolfkit)_

_Mate; Stormstar_

**Runningheart**_ - Red she cat with dark amber eyes. (Amberkit, Skykit, Windkit, Featherkit, Bluekit)_

_Mate; Lizardfang_

**Warriors:**

**Lizardfang**_ - Smoky gray, almost black tom with green eyes._

_Apprentice; Dovepaw_

**Whitewhisker**_ - Calico tom with two white whiskers and amber eyes._

_Apprentice; Astralpaw_

**Suntail**_ - Bright golden-red tom with black points._

**Leafstorm**_ - Tortoiseshell she cat with striking golden eyes and a black chest._

_Apprentice; Minkpaw_

**Stonewind**_ - Solid gray-silver tom._

**Blazestorm**_ - Ginger tom with strange, ocher-colored eyes._

_Apprentice; Streakpaw_

**Duskfeather**_ - Midnight-furred she cat with a distinctive white dash on her chest; dark blue eyes._

**Apprentices:**

**Dovepaw**_ - Creamy gray-and-tan speckled she cat with light green eyes._

**Minkpaw**_ - Sable tom with sky blue eyes._

**Streakpaw**_ - Mottled smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes._

**Astralpaw**_ - Brown tabby she cat with soft green eyes and a white chest, paws, and tail tip._

**Elders:**

**Twistedfoot**_ - Once beautiful, dappled brown she cat with a twisted left front paw._

**Jaggedtooth**_ - Black tom with a jagged front row of teeth._

**Kits:**

**Emberkit**_ - Lively dark gray tom with light blue eyes._

**Wolfkit**_ - Pure white she kit with dark blue eyes; blind._

**Amberkit**_ - Golden-furred tom with dark green eyes and black-tipped fur._

**Skykit**_ - Blue-silver tabby tom with amber eyes._

**Windkit**_ - Silver-gray tom with a black-tipped tail, muzzle, chest, and underbelly._

**Featherkit**_ - Long-furred golden she kit with pale amber eyes and black markings._

**Bluekit**_ - Ash-colored tom with blue eyes._

* * *

**Please leave constructive criticism!**


End file.
